Finding Something True
by MelBelle94
Summary: Charlie returns to the bay after thirteen years, a pregnant single mother of two teenagers. Catching up with old friends she discovers who the father of her baby really is. Can an attraction turn to a relationship stable enough to face any drama?
1. Old Friends

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters.  
If I am introducing a character for the first time into the story any information you need to know about them will be at the end of a chapter. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Charlie returns to the bay after thirteen years, a pregnant single mother of two teenagers. Catching up with old friends she discovers who the father of her baby really is. Can an attraction turn to a relationship stable enough to face any drama?_

_._

_._

_Chapter One: Old Friends. _

Charlie let her left hand linger on the stone bench as she took in her surroundings, all of which had changed since she had last set foot in the house. She knew what her parents had done; they had tried to erase her existence. But Charlie refused to let it bother her, what mattered now was being back in Summerbay, a fresh start even if she was back in a town she had left thirteen years ago.

"Mum"

Charlie glanced up at the sound of her two daughters voices to see them walking out of the hall, they were dressed for the bench. "Huh?"

Ruby smiled. "You weren't listening were you?"

"No" Charlie admitted with a small blush.

Nicole held up her bag. "Swimming, are you coming?"

"Uh, sure" Charlie agreed nervously.

Since returning to Summerbay she hadn't been out in the view of the public eye, preferring to stay in the confinement of the house. She was scared of how certain people would react to the news that she was back in town.

"Are you going to change?" Ruby asked.

Charlie was coaxed from her thoughts as she allowed her right hand to travel to her rounded stomach. "No. No, I won't be swimming, I will just watch"

The girls shrugged. "Okay. Come on"

Charlie grabbed her clutch containing her belongings off the table by the door as she followed her daughters out of the house. She knew sooner or later the people of Summerbay would know she was back in town. Charlie knew it would be impossible to hide forever.

^..^

Sitting on the golden sand Charlie rubbed her stomach gently as she dug her toes into the clumps of sand at her feet. The cool breeze flowed against her soothingly as she looked out toward the ocean watching the girls as they tossed a beach ball around. Simple pleasures were everything.

In the distance to her right she could hear the laughing of two younger boys as they kicked a soccer ball around. The voice of the younger one reminded her of someone she once knew. The resemblance in the voice was unbelievable.

Charlie glanced down as the soccer ball hit her right foot.

"Sorry!"

Charlie looked up shielding her eyes from the sun with her right hand as the two young boys ran up to her. "That's alright"

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before" The older child asked as he moved his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I lived here a long time ago. I'm Charlie"

"I'm Ryan. This is my brother VJ" Ryan said as he nudged the little boy by his side. "He's shy"

Charlie nodded. "I'm a stranger"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No one is a stranger in Summerbay"

Charlie chuckled softly. "I suppose that is true"

"Ryan! VJ! What have I told you two about talking to strangers?"

"She's not a stranger mum, she's Charlie" VJ said innocently as he looked up at his mother.

Charlie glanced up as a shadow fell over her, her breath catching in her throat. "L…Leah?"

"Charlie" Leah smiled softly. "Charlie. I can't believe it's you"

"You know her?" Ryan asked as he looked up at Leah.

"Yes. Charlie and I went to school together. We were best friends" Leah told the boys. "I can't believe your back"

Charlie smiled. "I just, I had to come home" Charlie gave a vague explanation.

Leah nodded in understanding as she watched Charlie rub her stomach. "You're pregnant"

"Nearly full term. It's still so surreal. I didn't expect to have another child after Ruby"

"Ruby?" Leah questioned in confusion.

Charlie smiled as she nodded towards the water. "Ruby is the one with brown hair, looks a lot like me. Nicole is the blonde, Roman's daughter"

Leah watched the two teenagers in the water, tossing the purple beach ball up in the air, both laughing when it hit Nicole square in the forehead. "Roman's daughter? Charlie, what exactly happened?"

Charlie sighed. "It's a long story, the gist is Roman left us and I have been raising Nicole as my own. Their thirteen, nearly fourteen"

Leah nodded. "Is the baby, Roman's?"

Charlie blushed as she looked down at her stomach. "No. Uh, that was more of a one night thing. Complete misjudgement on my part" Charlie told her.

Leah laughed. "We are all allowed a fling, Charlie" Leah placed her hands on her boy's shoulders. "I suppose you've already met VJ and Ryan"

"Yes. I can't believe you have children, two boys. Are you married?" Charlie asked.

Leah smiled. "Engaged but it's rather difficult to pick a wedding dress third time round. Boys why don't you go play" Leah suggested.

VJ shrugged as he picked up the soccer ball and ran down the beach with Ryan chasing after him, his arms stretched out.

Charlie patted the sand beside her. "Third time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.  
Charlie didn't exactly know what marriage was like; she hadn't come close to a relationship since Roman walked out on her eleven years ago.

"I married Vinnie" Leah sat down in the sand, looking out at her two boys kicking the ball back and forth.

Charlie smiled. "Your high school sweetheart" Charlie reminisced. She had always known they would get together, they were in love from the moment they saw each other.

Leah smiled sadly. "I got pregnant with VJ straight away, Vinnie died when I was five months pregnant"

"Oh no. Leah, I'm so sorry" Charlie whispered as she reached out to take her friends hand.

Leah squeezed gently. "Thank-you. I meet Dan Baker at the hospital when I was rushing into the ward overdue and demanding they induce me. He was laughing at me. We were only ever friends, we eventually married when VJ was one, not because we were in love but because he need Ryan to have a mother; he was three when we tied the knot. Dan helped me believe that love would be possible again"

Charlie could feel Leah's fingers tightening around her hand. "Why did you marry?"

"Dan had cancer, he knew he wasn't going to be around for Ryan so he wanted him to have a family, he died six months after we married. He wanted Ryan to have a mother since his won't claim responsibility. I love Ryan, I'm his mother now regardless of blood" Leah said fondly. "I meet Miles Copeland, two years ago. We got engaged six months ago. He loves Ryan and VJ, they love him. He completes the family unit"

"I'm so sorry you had to experience the deaths of two husbands, I wish I had been here for you" Charlie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Leah.

Leah embraced her old friend. "Don't be. Vinnie and Dan gave me two precious gifts in life, I'll forever be grateful to them"

"That's beautiful, Leah"

"I still can't believe your back in town. Bianca is going to go ballistic"

Charlie looked surprised. "Bianca is still here?"

Leah smiled. "She was never leaving. She met her husband here"

Charlie's jaw dropped. "She's married? I thought she swore off marriage after her parents divorced"

"Charlie, you've been gone thirteen years. Bianca's changed. When she first met him it was just about attraction. They feel in love quickly though"

Charlie nodded; she was pleased that Bianca had moved forward with her life. "I'm proud of her for overcoming her fear but I don't think she'll want to see me. Bi could always hold a grudge"

Leah snorted. "Yeah she can, but she'll be ecstatic to see you, Charlie, you were like her sister" Leah stood up, reaching out to help Charlie up. "Come on, I'll show you were she lives"

Charlie dusted herself off. "The girls..."

"Are thirteen. I'd like to meet them" Leah teased; she knew how mothers could be over protective.

Charlie looked out at the girls. "Nicole. Ruby"

"Ryan. VJ"

Charlie's girls came running out of the water, dripping wet. Ruby dropped the pink oversized beach ball to into the sand by her feet as she looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, mum?"

Charlie bent awkwardly at the waist to pick up the two fluffy blue towels, passing them to the girls. "I was going to go and catch up with some friends. This is Leah and her sons, Ryan and VJ" Charlie gestured to Leah who was standing with a child either side of her.

Ruby smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ruby"

"I'm Nicole" Nicole piped up as she dried her hair.

"Nice to meet you both. Ruby, you look a lot like your mother"

Ruby grinned. "People always comment on our looks"

"You should go see your friends, we both know how long it's been" Nicole told her.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "We can look after your boys if you like"

Leah looked down at her sons. "I..."

"We'll take them to get milkshakes. Please tell me there is somewhere to get a decent milkshake" Ruby moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

Leah chuckled. "Of course. The boys will show you" Leah placed her hand on Ryan's head; he turned to look at her. "Tell Irene that it's on the house"

"Okay mum"

^..^

Bianca heard the knocking at the front door but failed to take one step as Harley latched onto her left leg pulling at the bottom of her dress.  
Looking down she smiled at the eleven month old as his eyes shone up into hers, the same colour as his father.

"Mama"

Bianca reached down and rubbed her hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I need to get the front door"

"Up" Harley demanded as he stretched his arms up indicating that he wanted to be held.

Bianca sighed as she reached down and scooped him up into her arms. "Alright, let's see who's come to visit us"

"Mum, can you tell Uncle Kyle to stop tickling me?" Darcy shrieked as she stumbled over the back of the couch, Kyle chasing after her.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Kyle. Darcy. Stop it"

"Arggh!" April shouted as they swished past the desk and the breeze caused her study notes to drop from the desk.

"Kyle. Darcy. Stop running around and help April pick up her papers" Bianca told them sternly, her voice loud as she swung the door open. "Leah, hey, come on in" Bianca failed to notice Charlie as she spun back around at the sound of a loud string of curse words. "Casey!" Bianca screeched.

"Tamara just…"

Bianca held her hand up. "I don't care" Bianca muttered as she placed Harley down in the porta cot much to his disgust. "Kyle. Casey. Tamara. April. Darcy. Outside, it's a beautiful day, enjoy it. If anyone is back in this house within the next two hours then you'll regret it"

"But I'm only nine. You can't send me out with these people" Darcy complained as she jerked her thumb in the teenagers direction.

Casey scoffed as he pulled her into a head lock. "What did you say squirt?"

"Uncle Casey!"

Bianca whistled. "Out!"

The five kids groaned as they scooped up their bags and headed for the door. "Let's go get money from Dad" Darcy told them.

"Good idea squirt" Casey ruffled her hair.

"Don't call me that!"

Bianca sighed as the front door swung shut and she collapsed into the arm chair beside Harley's porta cot pulling a cushion onto her lap and hugging it. "Thank god it's peaceful"

Charlie let out a little giggle at Bianca's actions. "It's nice to see you, Bi"

Bianca's head snapped up at the sound of Charlie's voice. "Charlie?! Oh my god. Charlie!" Bianca squealed as she flew up out of her chair and through her arms around her best friend. "I've missed you"

Charlie smiled as she hugged Bianca back tightly. "I've missed you too, Bi. Seems like you've been busy though" Charlie said as she pulled back and gestured towards the little guy looking at them with confusion. "Must say he doesn't look like you though"

Bianca smiled. "He's his father's spitting image. Biologically not mine" Bianca admitted as she ran her hand over the little boys hair. "Meet Harley"

"He is adorable" Charlie commented as she crouched down. "Hi Harley"

Harley glanced up in Bianca's direction. "Mama" He whined.

"Oh my. Charlie" Bianca shouted.

Charlie glanced up startled. "What?"

"You're pregnant!"

Charlie smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, thirty six weeks and counting. Could come any day now"

Bianca reached forward and placed her hand on Charlie's stomach, looking up into the woman's eyes. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Bi"

Leah chuckled. "I'm here to you know"

"It's okay. I love ya Leah"

The women jumped in fright at the sound of Heath's booming voice. Leah smirked when she saw Heath was the one who had spoken. "Heath Braxton loving me, oooh isn't it a dream come true" Leah teased.

Heath placed his hand over his heart as he mocked being wounded. "That hurts, Leah, it hurts" Heath place his arm around Bianca and kissed her temple, his left hand sliding over Harley's head. "Hey babe"

"I take it this is the husband" Charlie said making her presence known.

Bianca smiled. "Sure is. Heath this is Charlie Buckton, we grew up together"

Heath nodded. "Hey"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Charlie this is my husband. Heath Braxton"

Charlie felt her body freeze up. "Did…Did you just say Braxton?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah. How do you know the name? Don't tell me Heath has stolen from you, sold you drugs, oh god did he sleep with you?" Bianca's eyebrow was raised, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Heath.

Heath glanced down. "Woman! A little credit. If I slept with her I'd remember it" Heath scoffed.

Charlie shook her head back and forth. "There has to be heaps of Braxton's maybe you're not related" Charlie murmured to herself, trying to convince herself.

"Related to who, Charlie?" Leah asked as she laid her left hand on Charlie's arm to calm her.

Charlie looked over at Heath. "Darryl Braxton"

Heath let out a low whistle. "My older brother. What did he do to ya?"

Charlie sighed as she sat down on the edge of the couch. "Got me pregnant. You have to promise you won't tell him"

Charlie was shaken; the thought of her baby's father finding out scared her. After all he was a one night stand not after any commitment. It was what he had told her.

^..^

Below are Quick Details and Questions.

**Quick Details. **

**Charlie (26).  
Ruby is her biological daughter (13).  
Nicole her adoptive daughter (13). **

**Leah (26) has two sons.  
Ryan is her stepson (9).  
VJ (7) is her biological child.**

**Bianca (26)  
April is her half-sister (13).  
Darcy is her stepdaughter (9).  
Harley is her stepson (11 Months). **

**Heath (27) married to Bianca.  
Miles (27) married to Leah. **

**Kyle (14) and Casey (14) live with Cheryl part-time since they also stay frequently at Heath and Bianca's house to escape the woman. **

**Tamara (14) lives with Heath and Bianca as they took her in when her parents abandoned her when she was just 11 years old. **

**Brax (28) doesn't currently live in Summerbay, and didn't raise his brothers as he left Mangrove River when he was 17. **

_**You'll learn more about Brax's history as well as everyone else's as we flow through the story. Yes it's a CHAX story. **_

**Question time: **

**Who would you rather see Nate Cooper with – Sophie or Ricky?  
Are there any particular characters you would like to see introduced into the story?  
I have love interests picked out for April and Kyle, but as the story progresses are there any pairs you would like to see? **

_**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. **_


	2. Decisions

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two: Decisions. _

Charlie dipped her spoon back into her tub of chocolate chip ice-cream, the tv was playing in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to be interested, her mind was focused solely on Darryl Braxton. Of all the people in Australia, of all the places she couldn't believe her best friend was married to his brother.

Picking up another spoon full of ice-cream she put the clump into her mouth as the front door swung open.

"Hey mum" Ruby spoke cheerfully.

Both girls dumped their bags by the front door. "Oh no. What's wrong?" Nicole asked as she moved over to the couch, sitting cross legged beside Charlie facing her.

Charlie sighed. "Long story"

Ruby handed Nicole a spoon and sunk down to the floor by Charlie's legs. "Talk to us, mum"

Charlie looked down into Ruby's eyes. "I met the baby's Uncle today"

"Is the father here?" Nicole asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No. But his brother Heath is. Heath is married to my best friend"

Ruby pulled her spoon from her mouth. "Leah?"

"No. Bianca. You'll meet her eventually. She is the principle at your high school" Charlie sighed. "What if he comes here, what if he sees that I am pregnant, he doesn't want commitment?"

Nicole stuck her spoon in the ice-cream and looked at Charlie. "Did Heath say that the baby's father…what is his name?"

Charlie pursed her lips together. "Darryl"

"Did Heath say Darryl would be coming to Summerbay?" Nicole asked.

Charlie sighed. "I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I left pretty quickly after that. They were asking a lot of questions"

"You should talk to his brother then, maybe he can help you stop worrying" Ruby suggested.

"Doubtful" Charlie sighed, she wasn't certain she would ever be ready to face her child's father. "Let's watch a movie"

Ruby knew it was her mother's way of changing the subject and avoiding what was really happening but she nodded anyway. "Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Oooh lets watch hunger games" Nicole said with excitement.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Mum needs something cheerful. Not doom and gloom"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "What your idea then?"

"Twilight?"

Nicole giggled. "That is cheerful? It's a horrible movie"

Charlie smiled at her daughters. "What about…" The knocking at the door caught everyone's attention. "Why don't you pick a movie and I'll get the door. No arguing" Charlie moved the tub of ice-cream and went to stand up but couldn't quiet move out of her grove in the couch. "Nic…"

Nicole grinned as she scrambled off the couch and grabbed her mother's hands pulling her to her feet. "There you go"

"Thanks" Charlie wattled over to the door, pulling it open she was surprised to see Heath Braxton standing on the other side of the door. Two teenage girls stood off to the side holding pizzas, uninterested in what was going on but Charlie vaguely remembered them from Bianca's house. "Heath!" Charlie spoke surprised.

"Hey. Uh" Heath scratched the side of his head. "I'm not good with words but I'll give this a shot. Can I come in?" Charlie nodded as she held the door open. "Ap. Tam. Wait here"

Charlie shook her head. "They can come in. Ruby and Nicole are trying to pick a movie maybe they can help" Charlie offered.

Heath nodded as he waved the girls into the house before him. "Thanks. I just need to talk to you. You ran out before I had a chance" Heath said as he closed the door.

Charlie looked over at Nicole and Ruby who were arguing quietly in front of the shelf filled with dvds. "Ruby. Nicole. This is Heath and uh, his daughters" Charlie spoke, she was guessing as she hadn't been introduced to him.

"April"

"Tamara"

April shoved the pizzas she was holding into Heath's arms. "There you go, _**dad**_" April grinned teasingly, Heath grinned as he reached out to playfully ruffle her hair but she shoved his hand away.

Ruby looked up. "Do you think the hangover would be a good movie to cheer our mum up?"

Charlie placed her hands on her hips. "Ruby Buckton, you are too young to be watching the hangover. Pick something suitable"

"Mum…"

Charlie shook her head as she turned to Heath. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. You got coke?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah"

Heath followed her into the kitchen, placing the pizzas onto the kitchen table. "Charlie…"

Charlie pulled the cups from the cupboard. "I know you think I should tell him but I can't. One of the first things he said to me was he wasn't up for commitment. I won't be the one who ties him down" Charlie pulled poured the coke into the glass and handed it to Heath.

"I'm not asking you to tell him" Heath said as he leaned against the bench. "Brax was…he left home at seventeen because he didn't want to be responsible for our brothers, he didn't want the commitment then so he left. We don't hear from him much at all. He calls on the boy's birthdays" Heath sighed as he rubbed his head. "He doesn't know about my kids. Bianca. I refuse to tell him. But I'm just asking you to think about what you're doing"

"I know what I am doing"

Heath raised his eyebrow. "If that was my kid I would want to know. Just think about it. At least give him the option to be involved. If he doesn't want to well then this kids still going to have some pretty awesome Uncle's" Heath grinned.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Thanks Heath but I don't think I can. Not right now"

Heath nodded. "Alright. But you let me know when" Heath looked over at the girls laughing as they looked at several movie cases. "I always introduce them as my daughters, but they don't call me dad. I get that feeling when they do though, it might be teasing but it means the world" Heath glanced back at Charlie. "Brax will feel like that. I don't doubt it. It'll take some getting used to though"

^..^

Leah placed her book down on the arm of the couch as Miles sat down beside her book. The serious look on his face caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Leah asked as she mentally scanned her brain for anything she should have remembered.

Miles clasped his hands together; it was obvious he was a little nervous. "I want to speak about Ryan and VJ"

Leah sat up straight, a slight feeling of panic crossing through her body. "Did something happen?"

Miles shook his head. "It's nothing bad, Leah"

His quickness to react worried Leah further. "Then what is it?"

"The wedding, well, after the wedding"

Leah sighed. "I'm not following"

Miles leaned forward and took her hand. "I know I can't replace their dad's but..."

Leah squeezed his hand. "Miles, if this is about more children…"

"No" he exclaimed. I mean sure someday if you're comfortable but this is about Ryan and VJ. I want to adopt them. Ryan Baker-Copeland. VJ Patterson-Copeland" Mile blushed slightly as he squeezed Leah's hand, creeping forward on the couch as he saw the tears welling in her eyes. "I want us to be a family with the same last name. I don't expect them to call me dad. And I know I will never replace Vinnie or Dan but I want them to know I'll always love them…so what do you say?"

Leah smiled through the tears running down her cheeks. "Yes. Of course I would say yes" Leah wrapped her arms around Miles listening to his chuckle. "But…"

Miles pulled back. "Yea?"

"I think we should wait until closer to the wedding and ask them. I want their opinions as this is a big adjustment"

He nodded. "I know. In six months we will have been together for three years. I just want them to know how important they are"

Leah leaned forward and embraced him. "They do know. I know. You know how much you love them and that matters"

Miles placed his right hand on her cheek. "I love you, Leah" He breathed as he leaned in to capture her lips.

"Geez. Get a room!" Ricky spoke as she walked into the house, Nate trailing behind her.

Leah pulled back blushing. "What are you two doing here?"

Nate held up the wine and pizza in his hand. "Miles invited us over last week"

Leah raised her eyebrow. "Uh" Miles scratched the side of his head. "I forgot to tell, Leah"

^..^

Bianca slid into bed beside Heath, smiling she rolled over and laid her arm across his stomach, snuggling into him, breathing in his scent.

"I'm so exhausted, having the six of them here is tiring" Bianca exhaled.

Heath smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "They all asleep?"

Bianca sighed. "Kyle and Case are still up; I said one more game on the xbox then bed. Tamara and April were sleeping soundly. Darcy went down over an hour ago; I swear she is our easiest. And our little monster is finally sleeping in his cot"

Heath chuckled. "I would have put him to bed"

Bianca pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "That kid may be a Braxton but he is a mama's boy"

"I know" Heath scoffed. "Uh, I actually have something to tell you"

Bianca snuggled back into this embrace, tracing the pattern of their children's names tucked under his other tattoos. "Hmm-mm"

"Should I tell Charlie that Brax is coming to the bay?" Heath tightened his grasp on Bianca to keep her from pulling out of his embrace.

"What did you say?"

Heath flinched at her tone of voice. "Brax is coming to the bay; he'll be here in four weeks"

Bianca punched him in the arm.

"Owww. Damn babe, what the hell?" Heath groaned.

"Sometimes I hate your family" Bianca muttered.

Heath rubbed his arm. "Geez, so do I but I don't punch people" Heath said as he looked down. "Should I tell her? She doesn't want him to know"

Bianca exhaled. "She has a right to know"

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

_**As you can see Nate and Ricky are together, I know some of you may not like that, but don't fret you won't see too much of them within the story, well Nate you will because he is the doctor. **_

_**I will be posting more frequently but I haven't had internet the last two weeks. Pure sadness I know! **_

**Question Time;**

**Charlie's baby: Boy or Girl?**

**Should Heath be the one to tell Charlie that Brax is coming to Summerbay? **


	3. Gender

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three: Gender. _

Charlie knocked on Bianca's door, stepping back in surprise when it flung open almost immediately. "Hi Charlie"

Charlie smiled at the sight of April; she was in the middle of plaiting her hair as she waved at them to come in. "Hi April, busy morning? Where is your mum?"

April smiled. "Shut the door behind you. She is just dressing Harley"

Charlie nodded as Nicole and Ruby dumped their bags beside the door.

"April, did you move my math book?" Tamara's shouting rang down the hall into the living room.

April rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Kyle has it, he was using it as a fly swatter" Casey said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Kyle Braxton! When I get my hands on you"

Kyle came barrelling out of the hallway with Tamara running behind him. "He's lying"

"Oi! You two knock it off. Are you ready for school or what?" Heath asked as he walked out of his bedroom, pointing sternly at Tamara and Kyle who were on the living room floor. "Hey Charlie, didn't hear you come in"

Charlie giggled. "No one could hear over all your kids!"

Heath smirked. "I know right" Heath frowned as a letter was shoved in his face. "Darcy..." He groaned as his daughter waved it around.

"It's for my school trip"

Heath arched an eyebrow. "You didn't think to get it sighed last night?"

Darcy shrugged. "Nope"

"Catch" Bianca chucked a pen at Heath as she slipped Harley's nappy bag over her shoulder trying to juggle him in her right arm. "Hey Charlie, I'm so sorry but I can't make your appointment. I just...Harley's been sick so I have to take him to Irene's then the kids I have to do school run"

Charlie shook her head. "Don't worry, Bi, I know things change"

Bianca shook her head. "Heath is going to go with you"

Heath grinned. "Yeah, hope you don't mind. Bianca said she would take Ruby and Nicole to school so we don't run late"

"I can go by myself"

Bianca looked at Charlie firmly. "Your thirty seven weeks pregnant, someone is going with you"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "One week back and you'd think I never left"

Darcy smiled. "Mum's always the boss"

"Hey!" Heath exclaimed as he looked at Darcy.

April grinned. "It's true, she is"

Bianca exhaled. "Alright people let's move. Darcy grab your backpack. Tamara your math book is on the dining room table. Kyle fix your shirt" Bianca looked over at Nicole and Ruby. "Grab your bags, girls. And April can you grab the tin of formula for me"

Heath glanced up. "Case, get Harley's stroller out of my car and put it in Bianca's"

Charlie giggled from the doorway. "Thank god I am only having three kids"

"It's not funny. I'm running on four hours sleep and three coffees" Bianca exhaled.

"Why didn't you sleep longer, mum?" Darcy asked as she came out of her room stuffing her letter into her pink backpack.

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "Your brother was sick" Bianca looked down at Harley who was resting his head on her shoulder, his cheeks rosy red. "Maybe I should stay home with him today"

Heath sighed. "Babe, Irene said she would be fine. You have a staff meeting today. Is everyone ready? Charlie, are you good to leave?"

"Yeah, just let me pee first" Charlie muttered as she headed for the bathroom.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Pregnant women"

"I heard that!"

^..^

Heath sat beside Charlie in the waiting room, he knew he had no choice, that he had to tell her what was going on, that Brax was returning to Summerbay but he didn't want to bring it up. His wife was scared she was going to lose her best friend all over again.

"Heath, could you stop shaking, you're making me nervous"

Heath glanced over at Charlie, as he stopped his leg shaking. "Sorry. Uh, Charlie, I have something to tell you"

Charlie raised her eyebrow as she closed her magazine. "What is it?"

"Well you see, uh, the thing is..."

"Charlotte Buckton"

Charlie turned away from Heath to the doctor standing in the doorway. "That's me. Heath, help me up"

Heath stood up and pulled Charlie out of her chair.

"Heath, how are you mate?"

Heath nodded. "Good. Uh, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Nate"

Nate looked at Heath. "Please tell me..."

"No it's not mine" Heath chuckled. "Trust me; I wouldn't do that to Bianca again. Harley is enough"

"What?!" Charlie asked as she looked at Heath, turning a death stare on him as they walked into the room.

Heath raised his hands in surrender. "Didn't Bianca tell you?"

"She told me she wasn't Harley's biological mother, not that you cheated on her" Charlie glared.

"It's a long story. Let me help you up onto the bed" Heath went to reach forward but Charlie pulled away.

"I can do it" Charlie muttered as she went to steady herself, fumbling a bit she finally glanced over her shoulder at Heath blushing slightly. "Alright, you can help me"

Heath smiled as he helped her up. "There you go"

"So how are you involved then Heath?" Nate asked as he turned the machines on and grabbed Charlie's file.

"I'm the baby's uncle"

Nate nodded. "And your thirty seven weeks, Charlie?"

"Yes"

"How has the pregnancy been so far?"

Charlie shrugged. "Great. I found out I was pregnant at thirteen weeks so it's been a pretty quick pregnancy considering I didn't even know in the first trimester"

"Do you know what you're having?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. That's why I scheduled another ultrasound because for the last two the baby has decided not to show us"

Nate chuckled. "That happens sometimes. Any other kids?"

"Two daughters. Ruby is my biological, Nicole adopted. They are both thirteen"

"Alright, this might be cold" Nate warned as he pushed Charlie's top up and dropped a little glop of gel on her stomach.

Charlie shivered before turning to the screen. "Uh, you'll put the heartbeat on for me right?"

Nate smiled. "I can do that"

Charlie reached out and grabbed Heath's hand. "Ready to find out if it's a niece or nephew?"

"Ten bucks says it's a boy?"

Charlie smirked. "I think it's a girl"

Nate moved the transducer around on her stomach spreading the gel around. "Here we have two hands, two feet with ten little fingers and toes" Nate said pointing at the screen. "And this is the heartbeat"

The sound of a thumping heart beating filled the room and a peaceful smile graced Charlie's face. "That's a relief. I love that sound"

Nate smiled. "Would you like to know the gender now?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes"

Nate glanced at the screen closely. "It's a boy"

Heath grinned as he fist pumped the air. "Yes. Ten bucks to me"

Charlie giggled as tears started to well in her eyes. "A boy. I thought for sure it would be a girl. I can't believe I am having a boy"

"Now, Charlie, the next time we will see you will be at the birth. Have you packed your bags, booked in with the hospital, organised somewhere for your girls to stay? You have to start organising these things as your little guy could come into the world any day now" Nate wiped the gel from her stomach before feeling around. "Bubs head in engaged, breath in" Charlie did as instructed. "Looks like he's locked in comfortably. I would be prepared"

Charlie nodded. "Everything is organised"

"Do you have someone who is coming with you when you deliver?"

Charlie bit her lip as she looked at Heath. "I was going to ask Bianca"

Heath nodded. "She'll be ecstatic. Be prepared for her screaming" Heath chuckled.

Nate smirked. "Yeah. I remember when Leah had VJ. I swear Bianca screamed as much as Leah, she was so excited"

Charlie giggled. "Okay. Come on, Heath, I have some shopping to do. You can drive"

Heath shook his head. "No. No. I am not shopping with you if you're anything like Bianca"

"You're coming, now help me up"

...

As they drove through town in the direction of Yabbie Creek, Charlie turned to Heath with a curious glance. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and pretending nothing was wrong when Charlie could clearly see there was.

"You don't have to come shopping"

"Huh?" Heath glanced at her. "I don't mind. I have a couple of hours before I have to head to the real estate agency anyway. I'll just leave you in a shop while I nick over and sign a few papers"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Heath shook his head. "No" He exhaled. "Yes, I just don't know how to tell you"

Charlie smiled. "No need to get worked up over it, just tell me"

"Brax is coming to Summerbay in three weeks' time"

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**It's a boy! **


	4. Names

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four: Names _

Charlie was lying in bed hugging her pillow. She wouldn't deny the feelings within her that we screaming run. It wasn't that she didn't like Summerbay but the thought of him, Darryl Braxton, coming to the town and seeing her pregnant scared her. Charlie didn't want him to feel obligated to stay in one town and be a father, she could do it on her own, and she had accepted that it was her future.

"Mum. Mum"

"Mum. Are you home?"

Charlie lifted her face from her pillow and wiped her tears away as the door flung open and in walked her girls.

Ruby looked concerned as she rushed forward. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Charlie propped herself up on her pillows. "Nothing. How was school?"

Nicole crawled up on the bed. "It was fine. Don't lie to us, mum, what happened?"

Charlie exhaled. "Well you both know the baby's Uncle lives here"

"Yeah Heath, he's pretty awesome. April and Tamara were telling us some stories, the baby is going to have an awesome Uncle, well Uncles" Ruby blubbered on until Nicole nudged her. "Oh right, so what happened?"

"Well after my doctor's appointment..."

Nicole cut her off grinning. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Nic" Ruby hissed.

Nicole looked at her mother sheepishly. "Right, sorry"

Charlie smiled as she looked at her girls. "It's okay. You're going to have a brother"

Ruby and Nicole squealed. "A boy?! Seriously? Yes" Ruby exclaimed.

"Thank god. We don't need any more Ruby's" Nicole said with a smile as she looked at her sister who was lying back on the bed grinning happily.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

Nicole giggled. "Shh. Mum's telling us what's wrong"

Ruby nodded. "Okay. We can talk about baby names after"

Charlie's jaw dropped. "Names?! You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Rubes"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have the baby soon, are we going to call him blob for the rest of his life?"

"Alright enough. Do you want to know what I have to tell you?" Charlie looked at them both as they sat up on their knees and waited for her to speak. "Darryl Braxton, the baby's father is coming to Summerbay"

"Does he know about the baby?" Nicole frowned.

Charlie shook her head. "No, he doesn't know. He is coming here to see his brothers"

"Are you going to tell him about blob?" Ruby asked as she reached her hand out and placed it on Charlie's stomach, holding it there.

Charlie smiled sadly. "I'm going to have to. I just want you girls to know that blobs father is going to know but that doesn't mean he will stay, okay?"

Nicole sighed as she moved up the bed and into Charlie's right arm, cuddling into her side. Ruby laid her head down on Charlie's stomach allowing her mother to play with her hair.

"One of our fathers has to want a baby right?" Nicole breathed. "Dad left me. Ruby's dad didn't want her. But blob has a chance right mum?"

Charlie looked down at her girls, a tear making its way down her cheek. "No matter what we are a family, we don't need a man to make us whole" Charlie told them as she kissed the tops of their heads.

"Do you think he'll want to see the baby?" Ruby was quiet when she spoke.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know, Rubes, I don't know" Charlie rubbed her fingers through Ruby's hair; she didn't want to see her girls feeling sad. "Hey, why don't you help me pick a name for blob?"

Ruby looked up. "Edward?"

Nicole exhaled loudly. "We are not naming him after a sparkly fake controlling vampire"

Ruby giggled. "You hate the movie"

"Twilight is stupid" Nicole told her sister.

"What name do you like then huh?" Ruby asked with a playful scowl.

Nicole smiled. "I like the name Ben"

Ruby nodded. "I like it, Benjamin Buckton, Ben for short. Mum?"

"I do like Ben but I don't like Benjamin Buckton as a name. Just as I don't like Edward Buckton"

"My turn" Ruby said as she looked thoughtful. "How about Alexander?"

Nicole scrunched up her nose. "No. How about Tyler?"

Ruby pointed her finger. "There is a Tyler in twilight, he's not a main cast member but..."

Nicole shook her head. "Not Tyler then, uh, how about Ethan?"

Charlie giggled. "Girls, do I get a choice?"

Nicole and Ruby turned to look at their mum; she was staring at them with an amused smirk playing across her lips.

"What do you think, mum?" Ruby asked as she rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin up on her hand.

Charlie smiled. "Well I do like Cody. What do you two think?"

"Cody Buckton?" Nicole chewed on her bottom lip as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling fan. "I like it. Sis?"

Ruby nodded. "I like it. But Cody would need a middle name"

"Well how about if you two can come up with a name you agree on then Cody can have that as a middle name" Charlie offered.

Nicole and Ruby looked at each other. "Okay" They agreed in unison.

Charlie smiled. "Excellent. Cody is going to be one special little guy"

Ruby looked at her mother seriously. "Is he really going to be a Buckton, not a Braxton?"

"Uh" Charlie frowned. "I hadn't...I hadn't considered"

"Are you not going to hyphenate it like my name? Nicole Charlotte Harris-Buckton" Nicole looked up at Charlie. "I'm so lucky that my real mum let you and Roman name me"

Charlie tried not to flinch at the sound of Nicole calling her father by his name. "I didn't think about hyphenating because I didn't think the baby would meet Darryl"

Ruby looked over at Nicole. "Do you like being a Harris?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't use it. I just say Nicole Buckton"

"We could look into changing it, uh, if you want, sweetheart" Charlie said as she rubbed her hand over Nicole's forehead.

"You mean I wouldn't have to be Harris-Buckton?" Nicole asked as she rolled onto her side. "I could just be, Nicole Charlotte Buckton?"

Ruby giggled. "It would be so weird because I'm Ruby Charlotte Buckton. Only our first names would be different"

Charlie grinned. "Do you know why I gave you both the same middle name?"

The girls shook their heads as they awaited an answer.

"I always wanted you to be connected. You're both my daughters, you are sisters even if the blood flowing through your veins isn't the same" Charlie whispered.

"I love you, mum"

Charlie smiled. "I love you both as well"

Nicole glanced over at Ruby. "I think I know what the middle name should be, how about James, after our best friend from primary school, Rubes"

Ruby grinned. "Cody James Buckton? Uh, or Cody James Buckton-Braxton, whatever you chose" Ruby said with a shrug.

Charlie smiled. "Okay girls, Cody James, its perfect" Charlie assured them.

^..^

Heath walked through the house on his mobile watching as Bianca danced around the kitchen with Darcy as they cooked dinner.

**"Heath, are you listening?"**

Heath scratched the side of his head. "Yeah Brax, I am. Look I don't need your help. The last time I saw you was nine years ago. You know nothing about me, about my family, our brothers" Heath glanced down at the floor. "When we needed you, you weren't there Brax so don't tell me that I need your help.

"Babe, everything okay?" Bianca asked as she stepped into the living room, pulling Harley away from the coffee table that he was trying to climb up onto.

**"Babe? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Brax scoffed from the other end of the phone line. **

Heath exhaled as he looked at Bianca, she was speaking softly to Harley as she placed him in his porta cot. He smiled knowing they'd had to set it up in the living room simply because he was always getting into mischief that it was used to make sure he didn't ruin the house and hurt himself. "I'm married" Heath finally spoke. "You would know that if you had bothered to keep in contact"

**"Heath..." **

"Why are you even coming back, Brax? None of us need or want you here"

**Brax chuckled. "Our brothers will be happy to see me. I've changed, Heath" **

Heath sighed. "Sure Brax, it's only taken you eleven years to do so"

**"Look, I need to settle down. I met someone a while back, I need find her but I need to get stable first" **

Heath looked at Bianca wide eyed, causing her to look at him curiously. "You...you met someone?"

**Brax chuckled. "Charlie was her name; she was the most amazing person. I told her I didn't want anything serious. But she is the one, bro" **

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Questions: **

**What did you think of the baby's name? Should he be a Buckton or Braxton?**

**Where do you think Brax and Charlie should meet? **


	5. Birth

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five: Birth_

Charlie gripped Bianca's hand tightly as she tried to make her way to the car, barely able to take a step without panting. Charlie didn't know how woman experienced so much pain, she'd had Ruby by c-section and was so thankful she hadn't had to experience a proper labour; her c-section had been planned months prior.

"God, this hurts" Charlie moaned as she gripped the door frame. "I can't. I can't make it to the car. This baby is coming. I need to push"

Bianca's face turned pale. "What?! No. No, you don't" Bianca told her sternly as she turned to Ruby and Nicole who were standing in the living room holding Charlie's bags. "Girls, I need..."

Charlie cut her off. "Bianca! I have to push"

Bianca looked at the couch. "Oh god. Alright, alright. Nicole I need to go and grab all the pillows. Ruby get lots of towels"

"Owwwww" Charlie moaned as she placed her right hand on her hip. "He's coming, I can feel his head"

Bianca bit her bottom lip as she guided Charlie towards the floor beside the couch. "Alright, you have to lower yourself"

"I can't!"

Bianca glared. "Well I don't think I'll be able to catch him when he comes flying out so lay down"

Charlie groaned. "You're a bitch, I'm the one having the damn baby" Charlie moaned as she leaned back to the pillows Nicole had set up. "I swear when Heath gets home from the airport with Brax, I will murder him"

Bianca pushed Charlie's knees up. "I thought you didn't want him to know you are here"

Charlie gripped her thighs. "Who am I kidding...owww...he's gonna find out. I'll just kill him for putting me in this position"

Bianca glanced up at the two girls. "I need you to call, Nate"

"He's not going to make it" Charlie moaned as she looked into Bianca's eyes, sweat dripping from her forehead. "You ready?"

Bianca shook her head. "Are you kidding? Are you ready?"

Charlie glared. "I don't have a choice. Just..." Charlie breathed heavily. "Just make sure he's okay. I have to push"

Bianca pushed her sleeves up. "I can't believe I'm about to do this" Bianca said as she peeked down. "Oh god, it's his head"

"Owwww" Charlie screamed as she pushed. "Ooooh god"

Nicole fell to her knees beside Charlie taking her hand. "I'm here, mum"

"Nate wants to know how far apart the contractions are?" Ruby asked from behind the couch holding the phone to her ear.

Bianca looked up. "Less than a minute"

Ruby shook her head. "He says he's not going to make it"

Bianca groaned as Charlie let out a scream. "Alright. Uh, okay, Charlie you can push"

"I am" Charlie shouted at her. "Nicole, Ruby" Charlie panted. "Go to your rooms"

Ruby dropped down on Charlie's left side taking her hand, she looked at Nicole who was doing the same on the right. "We aren't leaving you mum, you'll be okay"

Charlie exhaled as she gripped her girl's hands tightly. "You don't need to be here. You don't need to hear me shouting, swearing or saying..." Charlie moaned.

Bianca looked up. "One more should do it Charlie"

"It hurts too much" Charlie said as she leaned back against the pillows.

Bianca rubbed her leg. "I know. I know but you're nearly done. One more big push" Bianca told her.

Charlie looked at Bianca. "One...one more" Bianca nodded. "Ooooh, oooh god" Charlie groaned as she gripped Nicole and Ruby's hands with force.

The sounds of crying filled the living room almost immediately, Charlie fell back into the pillows in exhaustion.

Bianca looked down as she wrapped the baby in a white fluffy towel. Getting up she moved so she was kneeling beside Nicole, placing the baby in Charlie's arms.

"Hi baby" Charlie breathed softly as she grabbed his little hand, holding it gently as she looked down. "Hello Cody, I'm your mummy"

Ruby leaned forward and pulled the towel away from his face. "I'm your big sister, Ruby"

Nicole kneeled up high and smiled. "And I'm Nicole, your other sister"

Charlie looked over and smiled as she looked at Bianca who was wiping the sweat from her head with her arm. "Cody, I want you to meet your Auntie Bianca, she brought you into this world and she is your godmother"

Bianca looked slightly stunned. "What?"

Charlie giggled softly. "You just delivered my son on the middle of my living room floor, your covered in I don't even want to know what so I think you deserve it"

"Bloody hell I do" Bianca said as she reached out. "Give me the baby" Bianca took the baby gently from Charlie's arms allowing her a moment to hug her daughters. "You Cody are going to hear about this for the rest of your life" Bianca told him sternly.

"How are we?" Nate asked as he flung the door open in a hurry.

Charlie glanced up. "Good, we are all here, all breathing"

Nate grinned as he knelt down on the floor. "Good. Seems like you did a great job, Bianca" Nate said as he looked at the blonde who was looking down at the baby smiling. "You should have been a nurse"

Bianca looked up horrified. "And do that for a living? No thank-you. I will stick to teaching kids that aren't slimy and covered in uh, stuff"

Nate chuckled. "Uh, yeah. Alright, let's get you and the little man checked over and then we'll take you to the hospital"

^..^

Bianca basically jumped Heath as he stepped into the hospital room. "You won't believe it?"

Heath arched an eyebrow. "That Charlie's given birth? Pretty sure I can see the evidence right there" Heath gestured towards Charlie who sat on the bed cradling Cody.

Bianca hit his chest. "No. I delivered that baby. I delivered Cody"

Heath chuckled. "Nice try, babe, you ain't a doctor"

"I'm serious" Bianca followed him to the bed.

Charlie glanced up at Heath. "She did, she delivered him. Which is why Ruby and Nicole have agreed on something else" Charlie nodded towards the two girls who were curled up on the couch sleeping. "His name is not Cody James"

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "It's not? Please tell me I haven't been calling him Cody when his names something else"

Charlie giggled. "No. His name is Cody Scott" Charlie looked at Heath. "Cody Scott Buckton-Braxton"

Heath smiled. "You..."

"Not because of Brax, even though he is Cody's father and yes Cody is going to know of him but it's because he has a family of Braxton's and he will know you, your his uncle and he deserves to have both sides of his family shown within him" Charlie said as she lifted Cody up slipping him into Heath's awaiting arms.

Bianca looked at her husband. "Where is that brother of yours?"

Heath sighed. "I dropped him at mums. Kyle and Case are at Irene's with our lot, I need to talk to them about Brax before he suddenly reveals himself" Heath said as he looked down at the kid in his arms. "Hey Cody, I'm your Uncle Heath, I think you and I are going to be best buddies, already picking on your Auntie"

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed to which Heath looked at her. "Okay so it was gross but I'm thankful, I brought a human into the world"

Charlie giggled. "Bi, you've given birth before"

Bianca smiled. "I know but it's different when you're on the other end"

Charlie leaned back into the bed smiling at her best friend. "I'll have to trust you on that one"

"You're calmer" Heath noticed.

"I'm not pregnant anymore" Charlie retorted causing them all to chuckle a little. "Seriously? I just realised I have a lot to be thankful for. I can deal with Brax another day"

Heath looked at her nervously. "About that..."

Charlie arched her eyebrow. "What?"

Bianca giggled. "He's in love"

"Ooh" Charlie murmured, she couldn't say the thought of Brax, the father of her child, the man that was so sweet to her the night she met, being in love with another woman didn't hurt because it did hurt slightly.

Bianca rolled her eyes as she pushed Charlie's leg. "With you"

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Questions: **

**What did you think of Bianca being the one to deliver Cody? **

**Brax is up next chapter, who should he see first?**


	6. Truth and Meetings

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate would you would like so questions will be asked either at the start or end of the chapters. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five: Truth and Meetings. _

Bianca gaped as she walked through the front door of Irene's house. She couldn't believe the mess her children had made in one night. The clothes, books, bottles and plates that had been left lying around. She could sense Heath's presence beside her and could practically feel his body shaking with laughter.

Bianca shook her head. "This isn't funny, Heath, wait till I get my hands on the older five"

Heath rubbed his hands over her arms. "Relax. We'll makes them clean it but we are here for something more important"

Bianca nodded as Tamara came out of the bedroom, her eyes widening at their presence. "Uh...the parents are here" Tamara called out as she looked around the main part of the house noticing how messy it was. "Uh hi!"

Bianca raised her eyebrow as she picked up a piece of Kyle's clothing and tossed it to the side. "Morning sweetheart, we will be talking about this later. Where is everyone?"

Tamara shrugged as she pulled out of Heath's tight hug. "I don't know. The boys are sleeping and Irene took Harley to the diner to get breakfast"

Heath grinned as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. "Wakey. Wakey!"

Bianca brought her hands away from her ears. "Are you right? Geez Heath, that hurt"

Tamara groaned. "I think I lost my hearing"

"You'll be right, kid" Heath chuckled as he moved a stack of school books to the floor so he could take a seat.

It wasn't long before doors begun opening and the kids shuffled out into the lounge room. Kyle and Casey looked like they had barely slept a wink of sleep and came into view with grumpy expressions.

"What's going on?" Kyle groaned as he fell over the back of the couch into a comfortable position. "It's too early"

"Got that right" Casey grumbled as he flopped into a nearby chair shifting when he realized he was sitting on Harley's toy blocks.

"Dad. Mum" Darcy greeted with excitement as she came staring out of the bedroom.

Heath shot out of his chair. "Who put make up on my nine year old?" Heath demanded to know as he looked at Tamara and April.

Bianca examined Darcy's face before looking at her two eldest girls. "Go and wash it off now"

"Bi..."

Bianca gave them a stern look. "I said now"

April grabbed Darcy's hand. "Come on, Darce"

As the bathroom door clicked shut concealing the three girls Heath let out a huff. "Daughters. We could of had more sons, babe"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "We have these two and Harley. That's plenty"

Kyle covered his eyes. "Is there a reason you woke us up so early?"

Heath nodded. "Sit up. This is important"

Kyle and Casey opened their eyes as they sat up, looking at Heath and Bianca with curious expressions. Heath wasn't sure how he was meant to start the conversation, how he was meant to tell both boys that their older brother was back. They still hadn't forgiven him for leaving them, as Casey put it frequently abandoning them.

Casey noticed the serious look in Heath's eyes, a look his brother barely wore. "What's going on?"

Bianca smiled softly as she took Heath's hand. "We want you both to know that we love you very much, you're an important part of our family and we love you both like our own children"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Heath scratched the side of his head, his left hand gripping Bianca's firmly. "I got a call from Brax a few weeks ago, I didn't know how to tell you that he's back in Summerbay...well technically Mangrove River with mum which is why I brought you guys over here yesterday before I picked him up from the airport"

Casey stared blankly. "Brax...Brax? Our brother is back?" Casey asked softly the tears that he was holding onto could be heard in his voice.

Bianca stood up and moved over to sit on the arm of his chair. "Yes mate, Brax is back" Bianca confirmed as she wrapped her arms around Casey holding back her own sadness as she listened to his heaving sobs.

Heath watched as his wife held onto his baby brother, he couldn't help the rage that sat within him as he looked at Casey who had buried his face in Bianca's stomach. His eyes suddenly drifting to Kyle when he realized the fourteen year old hadn't said a word. "Kyle. Mate"

Kyle blinked as he looked at Heath, his fist clenching. "Keep him away from me" Kyle spat before the rage that clouded his face was replaced with a mask of indifference. "I'm going to stay with you guys...uh, at your house"

Heath glanced over at Bianca before nodding. "Sure. Kyle, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

^..^

"Ryan, that one's mine" VJ whined as he reached for the logo man that Ryan was holding.

Ryan glanced up. "I got it for my birthday, VJ, it's mine"

Leah stepped out into the living room ready to intervene. She knew the boys were close but as all kids do they could get into some rather explosive arguments.

"But it's mine" VJ whined.

Ryan sighed as he reached over and placed the logo man in VJ's hand. "You play with him for a little while"

Seeing the look of defeat in Ryan's eyes, Leah smiled sadly. The nine year old did a lot to make VJ happy, the seven year old only had to ask. And although Leah hated to admit VJ was going through a phase that if he didn't get what he wanted he would whine and cry. "Ry, would you like to come to the diner?"

Ryan glanced up his head bobbing. "Yeah"

Leah smiled as she witnessed at grin creeping up on Ryan face. "Go get ready"

VJ looked up as Ryan raced out of the room. "I want to come, mummy"

Leah moved further into the room and ran her hand through VJ's hair. "No today, sweetie. You're going to have fun with, Miles"

VJ looked at her curiously. "Is Miles my daddy?"

Leah hadn't expected that, her mouth gaped a little. VJ had never asked about his father. He wasn't born when Vinnie died and too young when Dan died. In all honesty it hadn't crossed Leah's mind to have the conversation. "Well..." Leah sat up on the sofa and opened her arms.

VJ got up off the floor and climbed onto her lap. "Is he?"

Leah patted his knee. "No sweetheart"

"Is he Ryan's daddy?"

Leah shook her head as she brushed VJ's fridge aside. "No. Miles is going to be mummy's husband"

VJ sighed. "Can I have a daddy? Santa can bring me one"

Leah sighed as she smiled at VJ sadly. "That's not how it works honey but Miles will do all the things daddy's do"

VJ looked up his innocent eyes shining. "Can Miles be my daddy?"

Leah pulled VJ into a hug, kissing his head softly. She knew Miles wanted to be their father, she knew how good he was with them but Leah couldn't bring herself to speak. The nagging question was there in her mind. What if she said yes and Miles left?

^..^

Ruby caught the shiny pebble that Nicole tossed at her grinning when she could see her reflection. They were cutting through the car park towards the diner to get real food for Charlie because apparently hospital food was disgusting.

"Do you think mum would like chocolate cake?" Ruby asked as they walked along the gravel.

Nicole turned to her. "Are you kidding? She'll kill us if we don't take some back"

Ruby nodded. "You're right. We'll get her a coffee as well, a real one not decaf, she's missed those"

"Damn"

Ruby and Nicole looked up at the sound of a male's voice; he was leaning against his car awkwardly juggling to bags and a tray with two coffees. "Are you okay?" Nicole asked as she went to take a step towards him.

Ruby yanked on her sister's arm. "Are you insane? He could be a pedophile or a crazy person"

Nicole gave her sister a weird look as she pulled her arm out of her grasp. "Ruby"

"What? It's possible"

The man before them let out a laugh causing both girls to raise an eyebrow. "Definitely not a pedophile"

Ruby looked at him. "I'm sure they all say that"

He simply chuckle. "I'm not"

"Crazy person is optional" Ruby muttered.

Nicole exhaled. "Excuse my rude sister. I'm Nicole. And she is Ruby"

"Nice to meet you girls. I'm Darryl"

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the sixth chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Questions: **

**How do you think the girls will react? **


	7. Surprise

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate what you all would like as well.  
I had this chapter all prewritten on my tablet but it froze on me and deleted it, so I had to rewrite it. Isn't exactly like the last one but I hope you like it. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven: Surprise. _

Nicole and Ruby stared at the man, Darryl, before them making him slightly uncomfortable with their intense gazes. They weren't sure if it was the Darryl they had been told about but by examining him they could see distinctive features that were similar to Heath.

Ruby glared at him. "Did you say Darryl?"

"Yea. Names Darryl Braxton, everyone calls me Brax. Do I know you?"

Ruby saw red as she launched herself in his direction smacking him in the chest. "You selfish bastard. I hate you. I hate you" Ruby shouted at him.

Brax looked down at the teenager abusing him with great shock, the groceries and coffees in his arms dropping to the gravel. "Hey. Hey!"

Ruby didn't stop; she fought harder as he tried to pull her away from him. "I hate you"

"Ruby" Nicole called as she tried to grab her sister's arm. "Ruby. Stop. It's okay"

"It's not okay" Ruby cried as she punched his chest. "You hurt her"

Nicole looked around frantically, spotting Heath at the entrance of the diner. "Heath. Heath!" Nicole shouted loudly grabbing his attention.

Heath dropped the coffee he was carrying and raced over pulling Ruby off Brax, she fought against his grasp. "Ruby. Stop!" Heath said sternly.

Ruby looked at him, tearing streaming down her cheeks. "He..."

Heath nodded. "I know, kiddo" Heath wiped away her tears. "But nothing is solved with violence, understand?"

"Heath..."

"Ruby" The warning tone crept into his voice fast; he'd dealt with stubborn kids a lot at home. "I want you to apologize and wait for me in the diner"

"No" Ruby muttered as she crossed her arms, glaring at Brax.

Nicole tugged on Ruby's arm. "Do it. Mum's waiting"

Ruby exhaled as she kicked a stone on the ground. "Sorry" Ruby muttered as she turned around and walked towards the diner, her head down sulking.

Nicole looked at Brax. "Sorry"

"What the hell was that about?" Brax shouted at Heath as he stared after the two girls. He was so confused; everything had been fine until he'd spoken his name.

Heath sighed as he glared at Brax. "What did you do?"

Brax looked at offended. "Nothing unless it's crime to have the name Darryl" Brax didn't think he knew the girls but the brunette had seemed familiar, like he had met her before but he didn't know the name Ruby, he couldn't place her face in his past.

Heath scoffed. "It is now. Did you tell them your last name?" Heath had his fingers crossed internally but he knew that Brax was going to erase all hope with his next words.

Brax eyed his younger brother wearily. "Yeah, why?"

Heath huffed knowing he couldn't tell Brax that it was because they were Charlie's daughters. Charlie would confide in him when the time is right for Brax to know she's in town. "Nothing. I gotta go" Heath muttered as return around to head back to the diner.

"Heath!" Brax called after his younger brother. "Dammit"

^..^

Ruby rushed into the hospital room, letting a small gasp of relief break through her lips when she saw her mother sitting up in bed reading, Cody in a small hospital crib beside her bed. In that moment all she could think about was wrapping her arms around her mother's body and never letting go.

"Ruby" Charlie looked up from her book with a smile.

Ruby didn't attempt to manage a smile back, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, climbing up onto the bed and snuggling in.

Charlie looked down surprised, but she could feel the tears seeping through her shirt and immediately knew something wasn't right. "Hey. Hey, what's happened?" Charlie didn't receive a response a coherent from Ruby, just a number of echoing sobs.

"I…I, uh, I…" Ruby hiccupped as she squeezed Charlie tighter.

Charlie rubbed the teenagers back as Nicole and Heath came through the door looking rather nervous but relieved they could see Ruby was safe. "What is going on?"

Heath scratched the side of his head as he shut the door. "They met Brax"

Ruby's mumbling suddenly became clearer. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him"

Charlie shook her head. "You don't know him, sweetheart" Pulling the teenager away, she cupped Ruby's face within her hands, brushing the tears away by her thumbs. "You hate what he did, you don't hate him" Charlie sighed. "I know it's upsetting but you don't hate him, Rubes, you can't hate someone you haven't properly met"

Nicole walked over and looked down into the cradle, smiling slightly at the sight of Cody wrapped up in a light blue blanket. "Why can't we hate him? He didn't stay by your side, he used you. He left Heath and his brothers when they were younger"

Heath looked over. "That was different, Nic. Brax says he has changed, he wants to get his life back together before he searches for your mother"

Charlie looked at her daughter. "Nic, he didn't use me. We were both adults and we made a choice"

"He could have left his phone number" Nicole grumbled as she lightly brushed her fingertips over Cody's head. "He didn't leave a number and if we didn't come to Summerbay Cody wouldn't have got to meet his Uncles"

Ruby looked at Charlie with a serious gaze. "Wait! He doesn't know you're here?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. I told Heath I didn't want him to know yet"

"Maybe he doesn't have to know"

Charlie could see the hope in her daughter's eyes. "Rubes, it's a small town. He is going to find out"

Heath let out a large grunt as the door to the room swung open and hit him in the ass. "Geez. What the hell?" Heath muttered as he turned around to see Darcy, she had one foot in the door but was looking out into the hallway.

"Hurry up, mum" Turning around she spotted Heath looking down at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "Sorry daddy"

Heath sighed, Darcy was always in a rush lately that she never looked and was often doing similar things. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca walked into the room carrying a sleeping Harley and beaconing the kids to enter the room, her eyebrow shooting up at the sight of Heath. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first babe"

Bianca gestured towards Kyle and Casey who were making their way over to the cradle, whispering to each other. "Someone had to bring the boys to meet their nephew"

Heath looked over at his brothers, they didn't seem as distressed as they had been when Brax's name had first been mentioned but by the way Kyle had reacted Heath knew they would have to talk. Something had happened to upset Kyle and before Heath brought Brax to the house he needed to find out what.

"Hey Heath" April kissed his cheek as before bouncing over to look at the baby.

Heath glanced looked over at the girls, he didn't know how he was going to deal with them when they got boyfriends, the way April cooed over the baby made him slightly overprotective, the thought of locking her away was creeping into his mind. They were only young but the amount of teenage pregnancies terrified him.

Tamara smiled. "Hi Heath"

"Don't forget about me" Charlie called from her spot on the bed, Ruby had vacated her arms and was now standing by Casey's side.

Bianca rolled her eyes as she passed Harley to Heath and moved to hug her best friend. "So dramatic. Who could forget the woman who gave birth to a beautiful little boy like Cody?"

Heath snickered at Charlie's glare. "Nice one, babe"

"Is that all I am to you, Bianca Scott?!"

^..^

Charlie walked into the diner, the warm breeze blowing her hair around. With the sun shining it had been a perfect day to take Cody for a walk even though they had only been home from hospital a day; Charlie needed a real coffee though after nine months of drinking decaf. She was just lucky that for a four day old baby, Cody was perfect. He didn't cry much, slept in four hour blocks. Charlie couldn't remember Nicole or Ruby being so easy.

"Auntie Charlie"

Charlie smiled as she glanced up to see Ryan and VJ skidding across the floor in her direction. "Hi boys" Charlie ruffled VJ's hair, she couldn't help fall in love with Leah's two boys, their cuteness was undeniable.

"Can I see the baby, Auntie Charlie?" VJ asked excitedly.

"Of course" Charlie peeled away the blue blanket that was placed over the pram to keep the sun from hitting Cody.

Ryan looked up with a grin. "He's so cute"

"Do you think mummy will let me have a baby?" VJ asked innocently.

Charlie glanced down with a smile; she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips at VJ innocent question. Hearing the deep chuckle from behind her, startled her as she turned around, her mouth drying up at the sight of him standing at the entrance of the diner wearing nothing but a pair of wet board shorts and thongs.

His eyes went wide at the sight of her. "Charlie?"

"Oh my god" Charlie took a step back bumping into the handle of the pram. "Darryl?

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the seventh chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Questions: **

**How do you think the Charlie and Brax will react to seeing each other again? **


	8. Your Son

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate what you all would like as well. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight: Your Son. _

Charlie stared at him; she couldn't bring herself to firm any words, her mind having gone completely blank. What could she possibly say to him? _~ Hi Darryl, nice to see you again. Meet your son Cody. Oh, by the way, I have two daughters, Ruby punch you yesterday ~_ Somehow Charlie didn't think that would go over well and to make it worse he was just standing in front of her with a confused expression dressed in nothing but board shorts. Charlie couldn't help but mentally cursed, his body was what attracted her to him in the first instance.

"Charlie?"

Charlie swallowed heavy, the way her name rolled off his tongue sounded rather appealing. "Uh, I..."

"Aunt Charlie?" Ryan took her hand in his, for just nine he could sense something wasn't right. "Aunt Charlie?"

Brax took a step forward a grin crossing his lips, he couldn't believe he had found her; he hadn't had to search because her she was standing in front of him. But the look in her eyes gave him a strange vice, why wasn't she speaking, did she want to see him again after their night of passion. Brax didn't allow himself to linger on the thought, if she remembered the night the way he did then of course she would want to see him. "Charlie. Charlie, I can't believe this. I was going to come looking for you I just needed to get my life together first. I...what are you doing in Summerbay?"

Charlie simply stared, no words would form. The thought of him looking for her did flatter her though; Bianca and Heath had told her that he was in love with her. She didn't think it was possible to fall for someone after one night and she would have accused him of being crazy had she not felt the same way. "Darryl?"

He nodded the grin broadening until the small whimper escaped Cody's lips from the pram behind her. It was then that Charlie saw the reaction she feared. His green eyes the ones she dreamt about narrowed, darkening as he looked behind her. "A baby?! You were married! How could you lead me on that night?" His shouting caused a few customers to turn and look in their direction. Brax felt silly, ashamed; infuriated to think that she had been in love with someone else that night they had been together.

Charlie frowned. He thought she had a husband. How could he believe that she was the one to cheat? That she would to that, if she had been married then they wouldn't have slept together. Charlie never wanted to see herself to be labelled a cheater.

"Aunt Charlie isn't married Sir" Ryan said as VJ reached into the pram sticking Cody's dummy back into his mouth.

Brax raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Is that your child?"

Charlie exhaled. "Yes"

Brax scoffed. "Just great. I fell for a married woman...of all the types of people..."

Charlie interrupted his rambling. "He's yours" The worlds escaped her lips before she could control them, she had allowed her secret to slip, the secret she'd been protecting for the last nine months. But the alternative was letting him think that she was married.

Brax was staring at her, his face slowly turning red from the breath he was holding. "What did you say?" The words left his mouth slowly, each followed by a short pause.

Charlie involuntarily gripped Ryan's hand tighter."I, uh, he's yours Darryl. Cody is your son"

Brax felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. A son. He never that he would hear those words, that he would become a father, it had never really been part of the plan, in fact he didn't have a plan. What was the need for one when you were simply drifting?

"Darryl, I..."

Brax glared at her; if he hadn't run into her would she have sought him out. Bothered to tell him of the child that was supposedly his. People asked for DNA tests all the time, sure the timeline fit and he highly doubted she would lie but he knew the right thing to do was to get tested. "How could you even think of keeping something like this from me? Where you even going to attempt to track me down and tell me about him? Were you going to let me miss years of his life?"

Charlie frowned. "That isn't fair. You didn't bother to give me a contact number. You lived out of a car going from coast to coast. How was I meant to track you down?"

Brax cocked an eyebrow crossing his arms defensively. "We agreed it would be a onetime thing"

"Then why were you going to come and find me?" Charlie retorted, all she could think of was the sudden nerve of Brax. She didn't know who he thought he was to be judging her. "I didn't have an obligation to find you. You left me the next morning knowing full well we might never have met again"

"Charlie"

Turning and Charlie noticed Leash looking at her with a raised eyebrow, it made her suddenly aware that her voice had risen, Ryan was no longer holding her hand and both boys were standing by their mother as she rocked the pram gently calming Cody's cries. "Everything's fine. I don't have time for this" Charlie murmured as she grabbed the handle of the pram staring it out the door without so much of a glance in Brax's direction.

He was quick to follow her not wanting Charlie to once again walk away. "Oi. Don't I at least get to see him? You owe me a proper explanation"

Charlie spun around, her glare intensifying. "Don't. Don't you dare. I owe you nothing. As for seeing Cody, you can wait until the damn DNA test you wanted is done. I'll organise it, Heath can fill you in on the details"

"You know my brother"

Charlie didn't have the energy to go into that so she turned around and walked away, she knew he didn't follow but she could feel his eyes piercing into her back, watching her retreating figure.

^..^

Brax walked up the front door trying to simmer the confusion within him; he had a slight feeling of anger regarding his eyes. Had Heath not thought to let him know that the Charlie he was speaking about the whole trip from the airport was actually here in Summerbay with his child?

Brax pulled on the door with slight anger but was shocked when a blond opened the door almost immediately her eyebrow rose in question.

"Was there a need to pound? An emergency perhaps, because my son is sleeping in the next room and I will not have him woken"

Brax sighed as he raised his hands in surrender. "Uh, sorry. I must have the wrong house. You wouldn't happen to know Heath Braxton would you?"

"I should hope so. I'm his wife. Bianca Scott"

Brax looked her up and down. "Geez. He's batting out of his league"

Bianca crossed her arms. "Is there something you want? I take it your Darryl Braxton"

"Yes, yes I am. I want to know why Heath didn't tell me the supposed mother of my child was here in Summerbay."

"Bi? Can I go for a surf?"

Bianca turned around at the sound of Kyle's voice; she could see the sudden paleness cloud his face as he saw who was standing at the door. "Ky. Go back to your room"

Brax noticed the younger brother standing there in the living room, his lips spreading into a grin. "Kyle. Mate. It's good to see you"

Kyle glared. "Go to hell"

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Questions: **

**Reactions? **


	9. Talk to Her

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review as I would like to hear your thoughts and input on your story as I will be trying to incorporate what you all would like as well. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine: Talk to her. _

Charlie sat down on the couch the couch tears strolling down her cheeks; the phone in her hand was covered with tear drops, her eyes to blurry to even type the phone number. She needed to call Nate to organise a DNA test, not that Charlie needed one, she hadn't slept with anyone other than Brax at the time and certainly no one after him. The thousands times she had thought about telling him, about how he would react it hadn't occurred to her that he wouldn't believe what she told him.

The door opening startled Charlie and as she looked up the tears came crashing down at the sight of Leah. "Oh Charlie. I knew something wasn't right" Leah pushed the door shut, rushing over to her friend.

Charlie sobbed. "How couldn't he believe me? I wasn't lying"

Leah rubbed Charlie back as the crying mother leaned into her. "I know sweetie, I know. Darryl was possibly just taken by surprise"

"He asked for a DNA test"

Leah could see that the thought of having to go through the process was destroying her. "Charlie..."

Charlie pulled back and looked at Leah with absolute sadness. "What if when he has the results in his hands he decides to take me to court?"

Leah reached up to cup Charlie's face, seeing that her friend was about to go into a full blown panic attack. "Charlie. Charlie listen. That isn't going to happen. It won't get that far"

Charlie shut her eyes. "How do you know?"

Leah just smiled. "Because we are all here to support you. You're a great mother Charlie, you have the skills with Ruby and Nicole. Heath and Bianca will support you. Darryl wouldn't take you to court knowing that his family supports you fully"

^..^

Heath paused in the doorway as he noticed Brax sitting at the bench with Bianca pouring him a coffee, Heath had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was about to be said. Looking behind him he motioned for Darcy and Tamara to head to their rooms.

"Go start your homework"

Tamara rolled her eyes. "You said..."

Heath nodded, he knew she would have an issue with him not fulfilling his promise. "I know. We'll go down to the beach later"

"Dad" Darcy whined causing the attention in the room to shift. "What?" Darcy asked noticing her mother's look.

Bianca placed the kettle down. "Both of you leave your father alone and go start your homework"

Brax looked at Heath with narrowed eyes. "You're a father?"

"Yeah" Heath shrugged as he watched the girls leave. "Three daughters. Two sons. Two brothers"

"I've only seen one son" Brax challenged.

Heath simply walked over to the counter and placed the bag of shopping onto it, he ignored the question knowing he would have to go into detail about Rocco and it was something he didn't particularly feel like telling Brax. He wanted to know more about his brother and who he was now before he started spilling out personal information.

"Brax was just telling me he bumped into Charlie at the diner"

Brax glared. "You didn't tell me you were friends with the Charlie I was looking for. I told you all about her on the trip to Summerbay. She has a kid, claiming its mine. How could you keep that to yourself, bro?"

Heath stared at him. He didn't know what to say. He was reeling from the fact that Charlie and Brax had met and he knew the truth. It had never been his place to tell Brax anything, Charlie had wanted it hidden until he was ready. "It was never my place to say anything"

"Bullshit. We are brothers"

"Who haven't spoken in years" Heath retorted, crossing his arms in a defensive manor. "What are you doing here, Brax?"

"I've asked Charlie for a DNA test" Brax informed them.

Heath's jaw clenched as he glared at his older brother. "Let's get one thing straight. The kid, Cody, is a Braxton. He is your kid Brax and if you plan on coming in and screwing with people's lives I will..." Heath let the threat hang in the air.

Brax scoffed. "It's my right to know, little bro"

Heath scowled at the term little. "He's your kid, Brax"

Bianca sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "You asked Charlie for the DNA test?"

"Yes"

Bianca shook her head as she grabbed her bag off the counter. "I've got to go see her. Kyle!" Turning to Heath she gave him a look. "I'll take Kyle with me"

Heath nodded. He knew that one of them had to talk to the teenager it was clear he was angry at Brax but something wasn't right, the rage was getting worse now that the oldest Braxton was back in town.

^..^

Bianca glanced at Kyle as the teenager sat in the passenger seat sulking, his eyes dark and glaring at the scenery in front of him. "Kyle"

"I don't want to talk about it" The teenager muttered.

Bianca gripped the steering wheel. "Kid, this is important. Heath and I are worried"

"You let Brax into the house"

Bianca nodded. "He needed to talk. I didn't make you speak to him"

Kyle glared at her, his hands balling into fists. "Why let him back into our lives at all? He left us"

Bianca sighed, she was starting to understand that Kyle was angry because Brax had abandoned them, he had left and Kyle was angry. "Kyle, you need to speak to him"

"No. How could you let him back into our lives?" Kyle snapped.

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "Watch your tone. Heath and I haven't made you come into contact with him"

Kyle crossed his arms. "You will. Brax will spin some bullshit and you'll force us to play happy families like you do with Cheryl. She hates me"

"Kyle Braxton!" Bianca scolded. "Watch that language, I might not be your mother but I'll ground you like any other parent would"

Kyle rolled his eye. "Whatever. Just stating the truth"

Bianca pulled into the driveway, shutting the car off she turned to the teen. "Listen to me. Cheryl doesn't hate you, you only stay there when Casey does but you are more than welcome to come home whenever you want. I wouldn't care if you stayed every night. You're a part of our family" Looking at him to make sure he was listening she continued. "Heath and I aren't going to force you to speak to Brax but I think you should. Not to forgive and forget but to clear the air, you need answers. Heath and I can't provide that for you, kid"

Kyle groaned. "Bi"

"Just think about it" Bianca pleaded.

"Fine. Can we stop talking about this now" He grumbled.

Bianca nudged him. "Drop the attitude or I'll consider grounding you"

"Sorry" Kyle replied sheepishly as he looked at her. "Thanks Bianca"

Bianca just smiled. "Do you honestly feel that way about Cheryl?"

"Yes"

Bianca sighed, she had a feeling Kyle had been feeling that way ever since they'd come to an understanding with Cheryl that she was to have the boys at least two nights a week, on some weeks she was to have them all week. "I'll talk to Heath but if you don't want to stay there we won't force you"

"Promise?"

Bianca smiled. "Of course. Now let's go see what damage Darryl has caused"

^..^

Heath glared at Brax, his eyes narrowed and dark. His older brother may have been back in Summerbay but Heath didn't want him to think he could start giving orders all over again. "Brax, let's get couple of this straight"

"Heath"

Heath glared, raising his voice as he continued to talk. "You do not need a DNA test, the kid is a Braxton. Charlie was going to tell you she was here in the bay in her own time, you don't get to be angry at her when you gave her no way to stay in contact. Man up and take responsibility for a situation you helped cause. Don't even think about fighting Charlie for custody, just get out a phone, call her"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

Heath chuckled. "I'm married to a principle. Got teenagers who try to outsmart me. A nine year old who thinks she knows everything about the world" Heath shrugged as he looked at Brax sliding a piece of paper across the bench. "Just text her. Meet up. Cody is your kid. She wouldn't lie and I think you know that"

^..^

Brax sat at the edge of the pier his feet dangling of the side. His finger hovering across the send button as he thought of Heath's voice, what the younger brother had not to think too much he hit the send button closing his eyes, he need to talk to her because apparently he had a son. Cody.

^..^

Hope you all enjoyed the ninth chapter.

_**Thank-you to those who took the time to review, hearing your thoughts on my stories really does make them worth writing. **_

**Are you ready for Charlie and Brax to talk properly?**


End file.
